


Code Name L

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Drabble, Gen, Queer Gen, Transfic Mini Fest, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is a code name, but it's also an in-between name, a placeholder while he figures things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Name L

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



L is a code name, but it's also an in-between name, a placeholder while he figures things out.

His new name will start with an L, he knows. He has always liked the symmetry of his initials, even while hating his name.

He keeps a list of the possibilities, writing new names down as he thinks of them, crossing them off when they don't quite fit.

L is a good name until then. He likes the feel of it in his mouth. Nothing else feels quite right yet.

Someday he will settle down, but for now he is just L.


End file.
